


Knights of Ren: Cupid’s in Black

by StarPerson_2972



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Armitage Hux & Clan Techie are Brothers, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Smokes, Armitage Hux in Lingerie, Armitage Hux is Not Clan Techie, Bottom Armitage Hux, Confessions, Hux needs a hug, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylo Ren is Not Matt the Radar Technician, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Kylo isn’t that nice, M/M, Mentioned Brendol Hux, Nice Armitage Hux, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Kylo Ren, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Soft Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Soft Kylo Ren, Soft Kylux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, Virgin Kylo Ren, confused Armitage, knights of Ren are amazing, mad kylo, mpreg maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarPerson_2972/pseuds/StarPerson_2972
Summary: The knights of Ren are trying to hock their master up!OrSupreme leader Kylo Ren needs a certain red head General in his bed and by his side, but it seems the stars won’t Aline for them....but not to threat! the Knights of Ren are here to help, like the Black Death Cupid’s they are :)
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo, Armitage Hux & Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Knights of Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	1. The Mission begins

“Oh kerff, did you see that! His doing it again Ap’lek!” A visser hissed In a harsh whisper, though luckily covered by their heavy footsteps.

“Hush Cardo, Master is...well being master, as always...” 

“Shouldn’t we do something? This has been going on for years now!”

Oh boy did Ap’lek know that. They all did really, even the ship personal knew, and they were...well as force sensitive as desert rocks.

“Yeah, and I can sense the sexually frustration from here!” Ushar almost yelled down the hallway in his all to familiar outer rim accent. 

‘So much for being subtle, and mysterious. No shame as always from our dearest Ushar.’ Ap’lek thought with a frustrated sigh.

“Could you both be quite before anyone hears you, or force forbid our master does. You know what he’ll do”

Chills seemed to rush down the two men behind him as if they’d seen a force ghost, ha as if. Nothing was worst then Master Ren’s punishments, exactly ever since he became supreme leader. 

They’re master had just become...more furriest, almost insane at times. It was getting out of control. Back in the day it was just a few consolos here and there, a wall or two hacked out once in a while, a corpse every other mouth and a few villages burned from time, to time. But now, well, it was like clockwork. 

Corpses seemed to show up every hour throughout the brigde, either with snapped necks or a lightsaber wound in the chest. Always going to planet, after planet conquering, destroying, and searching, always searching. 

“Then we should do something about it Ap’lek, before it gets worse” Trudgen hissed, as they opened the doors to they’re shared quarters. 

“How did you hear u-“

“His obsessed with this girl, with this whole rebellion. He has worked us bare, he has worked himself into madness, and despite that he has pushed the Order to the brink of collapse” Trudgen spoke angrily, clinching his blackened fists.

“What do you expect us to do about it then? I am at a loss to this madness myself” rubbing at his mask, Ap’lek growled as he takes a seat.

“and these two have nothing either. So if you would so kindly in lighten us with your thoughts on the matter, maybe we can do something!” Ap’lek was at his wits end, they’d been complaining to him for weeks now. As if he could do something.

“Like Urhar said, Master is sexually frustrated. He hasn’t had any release in his whole life, remember?”

That was true, they’d been given to they’re master when he was still a young boy. Oh how Ap’lek remember what he first looked like when they were introduced. Mid way through his teens, a pip-squeak wearing the most ridiculous clothes he’d ever seen. 

He was a Virgin then, and still now, staying true even to this day. Despite the Knights going to verses scandalous business throughout the galaxy, and it seemed that they’re master needed one right now. 

“let us bring him a pleasure slave then, we are right by hutt space”

“He can’t have just a one time release partner Ap’lek, he needs a real partner” Cardo grunted out, as he took a sit on the cold floor.

“As if he’d bed a lowly whore anyways, they must be worthy for him. You know how he is with great bloodlines. Look at how his running after that girl” Kuruk chimes in, walking through the refresher doors.

“Then we will bring him the girl,” Ap’lek concluded. Finally they could be over and don-

“What? No,” Trudgen spat.

“What do you mean no? His obsessed with her, it’s clear he wants her. For a stronger bloodline of force users” Ap’lek spoked with more frustration, almost tearing off his mask as he continued to grab at it. 

“That girl is just like him, it would be like having a second Master, and none of us want that,” Trudgen continued, “plus look at what his done trying to get her. The order is on its last legs at the moment and If he ever did finally get her, the order would collapse completely and the sith would fall”

“Fair point,”

begrudgingly Ap,lek slumped down, to exhausted to care if Trudgen was really right or not. It wasn’t like they really cared for the Order, and what it stood for. Nor did they really care for the sith that much either, they weren’t really sith anyways. Just Dark Jedi, that’s master happened to be the sith supreme leader of the First Order. Ap’lek just wanted this madness to end.

“Master needs a strong, and stable person besides him. One that knows how to rule, and has a clear vision of the future ahead. Someone cold, and calculated” kuruk pointed out, as he lend against the refreshers doorframe. 

“His opposite,” 

It had finally clicked, that’s all they needed, but There was one problem though...

“Who?”

Silences fulled the room, as they all looked amongst eachother. There it was, the one thing they hadn’t considered. Who, and more importantly, who would be sane enough to even consider becoming they’re master’s lover? Not even the girl had agreed to be his, and they were almost identical. 

“How about that General?” 

Ah Vicrul, Always to the rescue, with the most ridiculous of thoughts. 

“As if he would, Vicrul” Ap’lek laughed.

“Oh you’d be surprised,” 

“How so? Master always complains about him. Hux that, Hux this, and you wouldn’t believe what Hux did,” Trudgen said as he joined in on Ap’lek laughter, almost falling off his seat.

Cardo squeak back in, “And don’t forget he always ends up throwing him into something, sooner or later,” 

Vicrul all but rolled his eyes at the other knight, even if they couldn’t see it. “None of you have been paying attention at all to masters fancy’s have you?” 

“We know he likes the girl,” ushar voice harshly, coughing as he did so.

“Oh you poor fools, he doesn’t fancy the girl in that way,” 

“How could he not? He has chased her across the galaxy, made us search for her even,” Kuruk pointed out, as he cane to sit next to Ushar, patting his back. 

“Yeah, he even asked her to join him...multiply times,” Trudgen said, ignorance in his visser.

“None of you can see it, can you?”

Silence fulled the room again as they looked to Vicrul blankly. Your all as dumb as bantha shit! They’re siblings, that’s why his been going after her” 

“Oh” all of them said in unison, but something puzzled them even more with that statement. “But What’s that gotta do with that General though? It doesn’t effected the fact that master throws him into walls on a daily bases” Ushar coughed out again.

“It’s got everything to do with it,” 

“How so?” Ap’lek said, finally pulling off his mask to look Viscrul in the eyes. 

“He wants to impress him, to show off, but with every little mistake, master lashes out. Master wants the general to notice him, to praise him, to love him but that can’t happen if he fails,” Viscrul smirked at his statement, but it still didn’t stop the others from question him.

“That still doesn’t answer why he still chasing the girl, even if his trying to impress the general,” Cardo spoke softly, almost in a whisper.

“Yes, Cardo’s right. That still doesn’t answer the girl” Trudgen hissed,”where’s your explanation to that?” 

Viscrul was getting feed up with his brothers now, frowning harshly he growled out his response. “Well if you all weren’t so rude you’d know”, that seemed to shut them up as they all looked down. When Viscrul was angry he could rip off a Rancor’s head, and his brothers knew it. “As i was going to say, he chases his sister as she is the causes of his failures. He wants to finally convert her to the dark side or kill her, so that he can prove his worth to the General,”. looking down Viscrul continued, “it’s also why he hurts the General, as he doesn’t know any other way for the general to still notice him. To focus on him despite his failures....so that he will never look to another,” 

Trudgen all but clapped, “what a poet you are, brother. Where’d you pull that shit from, Naboo’s royal shit chamber” 

“Oh shut the fuck up Trudgen,” Viscrul snarled as steam seemed to pour from his ears. 

“Don’t get your robes in a knot of it Viscrul,” Ursher coughed out.

Silence fulled the room again, as the tension in the room became more of a blend of a frustration, and awkwardness. But at least they were getting somewhere with it, despite the back and forth they always seemed to get into. 

“How do you know this anyways Brother?” Cardo said sadly, breaking the silence.

“I’ve been on many missions with master, despite me not being his second hand,” Viscrul voices as he looked angrily at Ap’lek, “you’d be surprised on how much he talks in his sleep, and how much he leaves his diary’s laying around too,”. 

Ap’lek looked shocked, “you’ve gone through his books?!?” 

“I’d more say glanced at a few pages,” 

“He could kill you,” 

“And,” Viscrul strugged, it wasn’t a big deal to him. So what he got a peak at a few pages, it wasn’t as if they’re master would find out any time soon. 

That was another thing that had changed between the knights and they’re master. He had become less aware of them. Hardly paying attention to they’re actions as long as they kept their Appearances up, as a force to be recognised with. As dangerous, mysterious, and imposing figures of the order. 

“Enough with this bickering, we have what we need to do this,”  
Kuruk interrupted, “we will get him the general,” he continued, walking to the door. “We will get the general to fall in love him, we will get him to believe that it is true. We will bring this union together”. 

The door hissed opened for him, and before stepping out he turned to his brother. “we will stop this madness.” 

As they’re brother left them, they all looked to one another, and with exhausted sighs they said in Unison. 

“Let the Mission begin,”


	2. Faceless Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Knights plan how to get they're Master and the infamous General together, Let's see what said Master and General are doing up to in the meantime.

* * *

Hux’s legs were stiff, as he stared into the never-ending void of the galaxy ahead in solitude. The bridge a ghost town, hardly a soul in sight as the ending of the night shift draws near. His eyes growing heavier as the minutes clicked away, and the chills of the vents above seeped beneath his blacken gloves, chilling him to the bone. Telling him that it was only a matter of time before he couldn’t fall onto his bed, and hoping for a better day to come.

“General” Kylo greeted, unexpectedly.

If it wasn’t for Ren’s somber voice, Hux would have thought it to be one of the many faceless personal aboard the _‘Finalizer’_ halls. He had hardly noticed the bridge’s doors opening in a hissing fit as the Supreme Leader drifted into the room, staring at him all the while. Despite Ren’s haunting presents that breathed down his neck, the feeling of something familiar pulled at his chest.

Something he had strangely Missed. 

It was idiotic, Hux knew, to miss such a brute as Kylo Ren but he couldn't help it. They'd been co-commanders, the heads of the ' _Finalizer'_ his treasured ship for more than 5 years. Through every success to ever failure the other experienced the other had been there to witness it.

So, who could blame him for missing the hot-headed force user just a little? Even if he wouldn’t admit it aloud.

“Supreme Leader, your finally back” Hux spoke softly, glancing at the black-cloaked figure that stood tall amongst the shadows.

Ren sighed heavily, his eyes closed shut as exhaustion had claimed them. It seemed that Hux wasn’t the only one that the night shift had swayed into sluggishness. Though Hux could give him more sympathy, he had just returned from a mission or should he say conquest really.

“Of course I am, or do you have a problem with that?” Ren said in his usually grimiest but almost playful like. With not that much to lose, and that fact that it seemed that the Supreme Leader was in the mode Hux played along.

“No, Just glad to see you back in one piece Sir,”

It almost startled Hux when he heard a pig-like snort beside him. ‘was that Kylo’s laugh?” he thought, and low and behold it was. As Hux turned to his side he saw a white-faced angle snorting away into his palm that made him blush carries. “I never thought I’d hear that coming from you Hux,” Ren smiled softly, staring at him in a way Hux couldn’t quite describe and as they locked eyes Hux knew he had to stop this before it went any further.

It just wasn’t right, and he knew it but still he didn’t know why.

Pulling away quickly, Hux graded his Datapad off the head console, bringing up document after document as he closed himself off from the Supreme Leader.

“Its General, Sir,” Hux coughed out.

Silence incased the bridge as the feeling anger, frustration and something like hurt seeped into the room walls, stunning Hux more than the cold air ever did. 

“well then, **_General_** , what have I missed while I was gone? Anything important?” Ren's voice was unreadable, as he turned away from him but still Hux knew that it wasn’t a great move on his part.

“Oh, Yes, Sir”

The Supreme Leader had been dominating a plethora of Outer-Rim planets in the past 6 months, expanding the orders reach further than it’s ever been. There was even a possibility for the Order to expand into the mid-rim... if it wasn't for Ren that is. Besides his recent rampage across the stars, he hadn’t established anything permanent for the order to hold. All because Ren had no contingency plan for the rapid depletion of their resources from his own conquests.

They’re army was being stretched thin across the many plants as well, leaving them weak and vulnerable to the ever-looming tyrants that were the resistance. Political unrest within the order was also a hindrance to the progression they sort to have, as yet again Ren hadn’t established any sort of government figurehead for the plants, leaving them ultimately useless for any gain.

‘If I was Supreme Leader, we’d be better off,” Hux thought harshly the moment that took place prior long forgotten as he remembers all the falters that Ren had made. Thankful that Ren couldn’t read his mind as easily as others, he should have thanked his father for that really.

Who knew that his abuse would have built his walls this high.

“The Order is losing resources more rapidly as of late, Supreme Leader, if this continues the order will b-" Hux spoke sternly shifting back into his old self as he looked at his Datapad in disgusted. Scrunching his face in annoyance, but was stiffly cut off by a feeling of contraction in his throat. Quickly looking up to see Ren's gloved hand outstretched, lifting him slowly as he gasped for air, clawing at the invisible that laid tight around his neck. 

"I did not ask for your opinion General, do not undermine me, not again," Kylo spat, his face in furry as he tightens his grip, wild eyes stared at him but Hux dared not meet them.

The once smiling angle had revealed its self to be nothing but a devil that only wanted to hurt the General in its wake.

As his throat tighten more all he could do was look to the ceiling, scratch at his already crawled neck and gasping out almost inaudible words, "Kyl-Suprem-PleASe, St-Op,''. Hux tried to plead as the world started to blur around him, _'what a way to die'_ he thought, though it wasn't the first time he thought he'd go like this.

To be honest, being killed by Ren wasn't unlikely, especially since the 'Throne room' incident, and ever since Hux has found himself imaging the many ways he'd die by Ren's hands.

'Of course, it would end like this though, I am of no value to him' Hux whisper in his mind, he was more than ready now, accepting the sicking crunch to come that would signal his death but it never came.

He had hit the ground hard, no longer feel the invisible hand around his throat only the soreness of his lungs and the tears that pricked at his eyes, as he wheezed and coughed, looking down all the while.

“I-I’m s-sorry, Supreme Leader, forgive m-me,” despite all his wishes Hux could not help but stutter, how pathetic he was, how weak he had become.

 _“you will always be a weak, pathetic boy, Armitage,”_ The whispers of his father kept into his mind as he stared at the floor, still waiting for Ren’s response.

Damn him, damn Ren, damn them both for his weakness.

Just why him…?

“General, look at me,” Kylo commanded, looming over Hux like the twin Sun’s of Tatooine, but instead of warmth, there was only a cold, darkness that enraptured him. He only whimpered, not daring despite his best interest to stay alive.

“General, look at me now,” growling, Ren grabbed Hux’s chin in a tight grip, but still Hux couldn’t look at him. Closing his eyes, as tears streamed down his face, Hux whimpered more.

In Truth, Hux missing Kylo on the bridge at times, he was much more then afraid of him now. The ‘Throne Room’ incident had left an everlasting scar on his psyche than any other incident with Kylo ever had. Hux was a strong man, or at least he thought he was but on that day, in the chaotic wake of Snoke's death, he could have gotten killed.

He still could now, but Ren wouldn't let this torture end.

Not yet at least.

Hux finally locked eyes with Ren as he squeezed harder, tears stormed down the general's carry cheeks as he stared into the madness that ensnared him. 'why do you do this to me?' he thought, they had been just fine a minute ago what had happened in such short time for this to happen. He hadn't done anything wrong, or did he? was everything he did just wrong? 

"Now that you've finally listened for once, maybe you can give me a real report," he hissed in a sickly sweet tone as he wiped his tears away in a harsh manner.

Hux only started at him, unable to get Ren's words out of his mind. Something was terribly wrong with them, they didn't sound right coming out of the Supreme Leader. This wasn't the Ren he once knew, just a sick shell of the man that was once his rival but still, he strangely longed for back in his life. 

"well, are you going to tell me, or do you need some encouragement, General?" Ren said as he reached for the familiar crossguard saber, that sent Hux in a swirling panic. 

"No- I-I please, I-Its fine, I-i don't n-nee help, Sir," Hux flenched as he grabbed Ren's hand, he was just asking to be killed now but still he held tightly onto Ren's hand. 

"Out with it then, General, What have I missed?"

"N-Nothing, Sir, Just nothing. Everything is f-fine," 

Ren only smiled at that, throwing the generals face to the ground while he stood up.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" 

"N-No, Sir," Hux whisper as he sat on the cold, steel floor, staring at the black sea of Ren’s robes that spilled around him. Wishing for Ren to engulf him in black, but he never would as the Supreme Leader walk away. Leaving him there with the void of the galaxy staring at him, as he wept in silences wishing for a better world.

“Can’t I life of Order, was it too much to ask?” Hux whispered.

 _“No, It’s Not, General”_ A voice answered in the shadows, startling Hux as he looked around the room to see who it was. Did Ren come back? Or was he just going crazy?

“we’ll help you see” Seems not as the voice came again from the shadows.

“Everything will be alright,” Then again.

“Just rest your eyes, and you’ll be in a better place,” Then again.

And so Hux did, as someone tall, and loaming rapped him in they’re arms. Someone faceless, and dawned in chilling black but somehow warm and kind. Somone he was thankful for, his faceless hero.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that good, I was writing this at 1 in the morning because big brain me thought it would be the perfect time to write. I hope you all enjoyed though! I promise that the chapters will get longer the more the story goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this story :) 
> 
> I’m not sure if it was good or not, as it’s my first book but I’d appreciate any pointers! I’m sorry if it’s also too short, they will get longer! 
> 
> You can go to my Tumblr to see headcanons I have and small little fics I creat! @StarPersons 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
